stupid_wings_of_firefandomcom-20200215-history
Kinkajou
Kinkajou is married to Turtle, and she is also the rays of sunlight and rainbows mixed with water and explosive liquid. Everyone wishes that she had her venom scars still, but because of Anemone, she doesn't. She got kidnapped and was super happy about it. She is annoying in the eyes of ancient dragons, like her mentor, Bromeliad. Did I spell that right? I dunno and frankly don't care. We all wish that the love spell was still on her so we could ship Turtlejuice for sure, but we can't because now we have no clue. Kinkajou has been thrown away by Tui. She was held hostage by the NightWings and has a now ETERNAL GRUDGE ON ALL OF THEM AAAAHHH but when the had her she didn't try to escape, soooooooo . . . Anyways, everyone loves her (not), hooray! Kinkajou, the Sorreltail of Wings of Fire!!! She is the eventual heroine because she transformed Darkstalker into Skittleboi!!!!!!!!!1! Personality: bubbly, childish, irritating, peppy, snarky, bossy, and extremely awesome. Bless u my child Hates: Anemone, speaking in lowercase letters, meat Loves: sun-time, speaking in ALL CAPS, eating Doritos JACKED, oh and fruit, sloths, Turtle (def Turtle) Resides: Jade Mountain Academy FACTS * A kinkajou is a species of mammal that consumes nectar and is also a pollinator and is ADORABLE * Her favorite color is yellow, which she displays on her scales the most often. * Many dragons are annoyed by her sometimes overwhelming optimism. * Kinkajou sees herself as Glory, Tamarin, and Moon's best friend and Coconut's ex-best friend, though as Moon stated in Moon Rising, Kinkajou may be the kind of dragon who gets a new best friend every 2-3 minutes. * Due to the fact that she was one of the RainWing hostages, she holds a small grudge against most NightWings she doesn't know. * She is married to Moonwatcher. Qibli doesn't know this yet, and seems to think Moon is dating him, but she isn't. Kinkamoon forever! IT EVEN SOUNDS BETTER THAN MOONBLI. Moonbli sounds like Mooooon + the sound of when they cover up a swear on TV. Quotes "It's MORNING! Isn't that WONDERFUL?" ''- To Moon and Carnelian in ''Moon Rising "How can you not love it here? Don’t you come from a place with no colors and no life?" - To Winter. "You were totally hallucinating. Too many smokeberries." - To Qibli "We're eating together! You haven't even finished your hairy smelly carcass thingy! Sit!” - ''To Moon ''"How dare you assume i married Turtle on my wiki page! Drakstalker is my love!" "He looks like he's posing for a portrait. Pompous Sneerdagard the Magnificent Awaits His Legions of Doomed Enemies." - To Turtle, about Darkstalker "You overripe melon!" - ''To Anemone ''"Ball of fluff? I just melted your eyeball! I'm totally terrifying!" - To Darkstalker "Go awaaaaaay, Bromeliad. You smell like FISH and I don't WANNA train today." ''- To Turtle in her sleep ''"Hello, King Bossy." ''- To Darkstalker ''"Oh, you're mad at ''me. I'm used to that."'' - To Glory "Never saw me coming! Taken down by a ball of fluff. Who's insignificant NOW, frog-face?" ''- To King Darkstalker before he changes into Skittlesboi. ''"Who's that? You want my venom, I'll show you ven- oh, hi, Turtle." ''- Kinkajou when waking up ''"To be invulnerable to pineapples?" - To Turtle, about Darkstalker ''"She's a grumpy old cow." ''-to Glory, about Bromeliad "I'd rather have pie." Kinkajou to Darkstalker in Darkness of Dragons ''"I love potatoes. More than you. But what I love the most is Turtle, so shove off, baboon-butt." ''- Kinkajou, talking to Winter when he asks her out. Category:RainWings Category:Female